


The Pitch

by lizook12



Series: Got a Ball Cap On [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-24
Updated: 2014-02-24
Packaged: 2018-01-13 16:18:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1233067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizook12/pseuds/lizook12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Which makes it oddly to fitting as his choice for one of their first “official” date nights.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pitch

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to **spyglass** , **effie214** , and **Alanna** for various points of feedback and generally preventing me from going crazy. 
> 
> This is the first in a three part series (the title of which comes from Glen Templeton's _Ball Cap_ ) I have planned and am quite excited about; enjoy!

She inhales quickly, head flying up at the sharp smack of the bat on a ball. It startles her, pulls her out of the nachos she’s been fighting him over for the last two innings and she purses her lips, tips her head towards him as his shoulders shake with suppressed laughter.

Even after being to a handful of games with him before this, the rhythm can still surprise her: how a hit can break through a quiet inning, turn everything on its ear.

Which makes it oddly to fitting as his choice for one of their first “official” date nights.

Hers had been Weekend of Whedon (trademark pending) three days ago—unsurprisingly _The Avengers_ had been his favorite of what they’d managed to see so far—so she was more than happy to indulge him in one of his loves, share something he could teach her the nuances of.

Still, she’s about to knock that amused look right off his face.

The center fielder easily makes a play on the ball and she relaxes back into her seat as the next batter steps to the plate. The sun is starting to set behind the opposite stands and she shifts to the side, trying to make out the movement in the infield.

“Ok, I understand why the second baseman shifted towards first, but...” She glances over her shoulder at him, the soft smile growing on his face as she gestures to the field. “Why did the third baseman move closer to home?”

“Because...” His dimples are out in full force now, elbow nudging hers as he scoots forward on his seat. “He was missing the catcher.”

Shaking her head, she shoves his shoulder, takes a long pull from her beer. “Just because _you_ would need Digg to be the third base coach so you had someone near—”

“No, I’d need you.”

There’s a soft roaring in her ears that has nothing to do with the crowd cheering for the star at the plate and she sucks in a breath, closes her eyes as he presses a kiss to her temple.

Somehow the moment seems untouchable, just two people, warmth arcing between them despite being in the midst of a crowded section along the third baseli—

The crack of the bat sounds again and she grins as he starts this time, hand flexing on her arm caught between them.

Leaning forward, she shields her eyes as she turns to track the hit’s progress. “Maybe the manager should double check Larby’s bunt statistics.”  

“Eh, you take a risk.” He shrugs, mouth tipping up as he angles his body towards hers once again. “Besides, the third baseman didn’t have a play on it so no harm, no fo—”

The rest of the thought dies—absolutely vanishes—as she snatches his hat from his head, promptly tucking her hair up under it.

And suddenly he’s _completely_ distracted from the game.

The way she’s focused—body bowed forward, elbows resting on her thighs, mouth turned down slightly as a pitching change is made—steals his breath, intensifies that feeling he’s had high in his chest ever since they became... _them_...

Tugging the brim a little lower on her forehead, she reaches for another nacho.

He grabs the tray, smirking as he pulls it just out of her grasp.

Pressing her lips together, she lunges forward, hand cupping his knee as she successfully steals a chip. Popping it into her mouth, she lets her tongue sweep over her lower lip, eyebrow lifting as their gazes meet.

The happiness in his eyes, written across the lift of his shoulders and line of his jaw, warms her entirely in the chilling night air.

“This is nice.” She leans as close as the armrest between them will allow, plastic digging into her hip. “We should come more often.”

“Ok, but...” Adjusting his hat on her head, he kisses the corner of her mouth and smiles as his arm curves over her shoulders. “I’m definitely buying you your own hat first...”


End file.
